


Spoiler Alert

by JenT



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Adultery, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, F/M, Shameless Smut, heed the tags, kink meme 2019, stepdad!Bellamy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 15:45:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17665445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenT/pseuds/JenT
Summary: For the 100 Kink Meme 2019,Daddy kink proffered. Maybe she gets in trouble and needs a spanking, or just stepdad!Bellamy in general.This is a coda of sorts to Run Me Like a River by the outstanding Miss Betts.   Not nearly as dirty, no piss play and all sex is fully consensual.   Bellamy is still married to Clarke's mom, thought it's heavily hinted that no one is really happy in that marriage.





	Spoiler Alert

**Author's Note:**

  * For [betts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/betts/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Run Me Like a River](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16012613) by [betts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/betts/pseuds/betts). 



Bellamy’s step-daughter is still a fucking slut. But at least she has taken her show on the road now. Out of state tuition is expensive, but Abby doesn’t think twice about it. Whatever the spoiled brat wants, she gets. She whores it up on campus, fucking her way through every fraternity, and probably sorority on campus. He gets hard just thinking about her going down on another girl. 

All he wants to do is watch the game: Packers, Patriots. Ohio NFL teams suck. It’s a good thing he has no loyalty, with anything. Abby is away at another conference. He wonders what conference is code for. He’s seen the way she interacts with one of the other doctors at the hospital at events she drags him to as her arm candy. Maybe she has pulled herself out of her stupor, found someone her own age. He doesn’t actually care. Being married to her is good for his career. He still has his secretary. Little blond thing, she will do *anything* he asks. There are still a few interns left in office who will fuck him because they think it’s good for their career. He still has Clarke.

She’s home again this weekend, there is no way she is making it back for class on Monday. It’s a ten hour drive back to College Station and it’s already 7 pm. And there she is, sitting on his couch, watching his 60 inch tv. Wearing his shirt that she pulled out of the dirty hamper. Her panties are by the door. LIke she left them there as a trail for him to find. 

“The game starts at 8:30.”

“I’m catching up on this show. You can watch the game in your room.”

“No, I am going to watch it here. This show ended like, ten years ago, spoiler alert it’s not Penny’s boat.”

He sits down next to her, takes the shirt tail into his hands, runs his fingers over it. She unbuttons the last button at the top, now the only thing holding it together is one button between her perfect tits.

“Been in my dirty hamper again, haven’t you?”

“Didn’t think you would mind. Clearly, I was right.” She’s not wrong, he is just getting harder the longer he sits here. He should really move farther from her, instead he moves closer, his leg touches hers. The hand that was on the shirt is now on her leg impossibly close to her cunt but not touching it. She is holding her breath.

“I wore this shirt last night Friday when I fucked your mom before she left, got my come all over it when I came in her ass and it leaked out.” She is leaking on his hand now.

“That’s fucking disgusting, Bellamy, I don’t want to hear about you and my mom.”

“Your cunt is telling me otherwise. Spoiler alert, Jack and Kate are in the future.”

“Spoil the whole fucking show why don’t you. Next are you going to tell me they were dead all along?”

“No, next you are going to give me the damn remote so I can watch the fucking game.” Her breathing is heavy, her eyes are closed. He has her right where he wants her.

“Make me.” She holds the remote over her head and turns around to put it behind the couch cushion she is leaning against. He crowds against her, his crotch brushing her ass with her bent over the back of the couch. It wasn’t a wise move, he’s sure she did it on purpose. He leans over, puts his nose to her neck and breathes. The scent of her coconut body wash heavy in his nose. He hears the hitch in her breathing, knows he has her where he wants her. He stays like that on his knees with her back to his chest, listening to her breathe. He can feel how wet she already is for him, it’s practically dripping from her.

When her breathing becomes steady, he knows he has her. He raises his hand and lands a loud smack to her ass. Instead of yelling at him, she moans louder, he does the same to the other cheek. Then places both hands on her ass to calm the reddened skin.

“Anyone ever fucked your ass?” She shakes her head no, too turned on to speak he guesses.

He moves his thumbs closer to her asshole. Gently for him, he rubs circles around it getting her used to his hands on her ass. He doesn’t want to move to grab the lube, doesn’t want to leave her alone to realize what is about to happen. He moves one hand away, spits into it and rubs the spit into her asshole, prepping her for him. Then he moves one finger into her pussy, then two, and uses her own juices on her as well.

The first press of one finger into her ass has her arching off the couch. “Fuck!” she yells. He leaves it there for a few, giving her time to get used to the stretch. After a few minutes, he starts pumping it in and out, in time with his thumb on her clit. He slicks another finger up with her arousal, then slips it in her ass. It doesn’t matter how many fingers he uses to get her ass primed for his cock, it is going to hurt her. 

He leans over presses a kiss to her neck, to her ear, and then suctions his mouth to her neck sucking so hard he knows it will bruise. Judging by the sounds coming from her, she is in her own bliss filled world. He moves his hand from her ass, grabs his cock and lines up to press it in her ass. “Fuck!” she screams again as his cock breeches her asshole. She tenses up and grits her teeth. He expected her to push him off, pull away, try to get as far away as possible. But no, she just lays there and lets him push his cock as far into her ass as he wants. 

“Such a good girl, taking Daddy’s cock in you ass.”

She is talking, but he doesn’t know what she’s saying. Hell, she probably doesn’t know what she is saying. He gives her a few more minutes to get used to him. Not that she needs it. She was telling him the truth, she hasn’t been fucked in the ass, but he’s pretty sure she has wanted this for a while.

He pulls out a little, so just the head of his fat cock is sitting in her asshole, then plunges back in again. Pulls out, back in. He builds up a rhythm. She arches her back and throws her head back so it hits his shoulder. He wraps his arms around her waist and he fucks her ass that way, the both of them kneeling, the only thing keeping them upright is his will power and brute strength. It’s embarrassing for him, how quickly he comes, his come filling her ass, then leaking down her legs. 

She collapses then, first against the back of the couch, then she rolls over into a half sitting position. It takes him a minute to regain his bearings, then he slides to the floor, throws her legs over his shoulders and puts his mouth to her pussy. His come mixes with her arousal and she is so fucking wet he can hear it sloshing around. His tongue on her clit, two fingers in her pussy and two in her ass and she is coming mere minutes later.

It’s a long time before either can speak.

“I’m taking the cost of getting this couch cleaned out of your allowance.”

“Fuck you.”

“Again?” He picks her up, throws her over his shoulder and carries her into the bathroom. Under the spray of the shower he fucks her again, this time from behind with her hands holding herself up against the shower stall. She is more coherent this time.

“Come in me, Daddy.” He loses it, coming in spurts in her tight pussy, not caring about the consequences. She knows about Plan B. She turns around, guides his hand to her wet pussy, uses her own hand with his on top to bring herself off.

They slide to the floor of the shower when the water starts to turn cold.

“Your game has probably started by now.”

“Yeah, spoiler alert, I’m sure the Patriots are going to win.”

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact, I started this fic months ago, and I didn't even realize the Patriots/Packers were playing a Sunday night game this year! Feedback makes my night! Find me on [ Tumblr](http://jellamyjake.tumblr.com)


End file.
